War/Campagins
This is a full account of all RMM campagins and warfare attempts, feel free to add images or text, but don't delete or change without asking first. Darkfire's server (I forgot the name of it and the clan) This was a very short campagin, with not much in the way of actual fighting to be had. This war was started on account of Ten_Tacles, and was considered to be a huge blunder on his part. Battlecraft This was an initaitve by the 1st battalion, led by Major Shad0wshot, to get some real PvP done. This was also a short campagin, due to the fact that a few members got banned for hacks of various kinds. We did however manage to set up a decent base at coords as far out as 2000, -2000. The lack of other serious clans, seeing as the anarchy nature of Battlecraft opposed such ideas at the time, as well as the banned members were the downfalls of this campaign. The Akatsuki and KombatKraft This was a mostly reconnasiance war, with MISOG infiltrating with a few members to find out things about the clan, beyond what their MCforums page said. This series of spying missions started after one of the Akatsuki moderators posted on the re-made RMM thread saying that we should "fear the Akatsuki". The only real thing that prompted action on our part, was that this was seen as a challenge, and that the Akatsuki seemed to be trying to gain superiorty through verbal means. Not two weeks into trying to get some members into the Akatsuki, we were contacted by Shervik of (some clan find it on the HC account lol) who proclaimed that they and another clan had had their threads defaced in a similar mannner. So we agreed to take action together, but the other clan never did anything with us after that message. After finding out that they really just were obsessed with Naruto to the point of requiring each member to pick a skin of the actual characters, and building houses like those in the show, the spying was called off becuase these guys were just not serious. A few weeks later however, we found out that the Akatsuki had joined a PvP server by the name of KombatKraft, and it was concidentially run by one of the former admins of Battlecraft, Eastnoch. Once again, all bets were called off after we realized that all they did was pretty much sit at spawn and talk about Naruto. The hunt for a proper PvP server and Mincraft Nations After the complete let down that was KombatKraft and its predecessors, the RMM decided once more to step into the breach, and look for a proper PvP server. We found quite a few, but not really any that held sway for any more than 3 days at the most. Finally, Harv0kz came across Minecraft Nations. We spent a little time during Beta 1.4 on this server, but we abandonded it to develop home server. We came back during Beta 1.5 and transfered bases multiple times. The first base was an underground setup, which was abondoned after we found an enemy base not 200 blocks north of ours. Little did we know at the time, that base was the main HQ of our soon to be enemy, the Raven Exodus Empire. We transfered to a base which was soon found to be outside of the new map limits, so we once again moved bases. This next base was on an island, and got pretty far into its construction, when we ran into a member of the REE named spectse, who came into our city while we were building it, and killed a few of us. After the fight, we found his base not 100 blocks from ours, and took everything from it. Little did we know, the admins had not set up the World Guard protection that all nations recieved at that time. When we came on the next day ( For Europeans and North Americans) we found the island to be a crater, with only our vault buried far under ground to be intact. The above actions prompted our next base movement, one that actually got finished and fully defended. This base kept us safe and sound for around two weeks, and to our delight, was located next to a tunnel that led over 700 blocks, to right inside the REE base. We found out a few days later, when the TCB (The Crimson Blades) base was moved to within 75 blocks of ours, that one of the leaders of that nation, hmqb had dug those tunnels. We were granted neutrality, and free use of the tunnels by hmqb, even though he was an ally of the REE. With the tunnels, we would launch small raids and take any loot that wasn't nailed down, for the better part of two weeks. The REE, under their head of military, TornadoWatch, used TNT cannons to get past our World Guard and bomb the eneterance of our base. This was entirely against the rules, and TornadoWatch had his mediator status removed as a result, and the RMM was granted 10,000 crowns to pay for the damages, and partially as an apology from the rest of the server staff. After this happened, even the most sceptical REE members seemed convinced that we had started the war becuase we didn't get along with TornadoWatch, and bacme united in their offense agianst us. The offense that resulted from the above actions, led to the RMM base being defaced and un-usable but pretty much intact as far as resources go. The RMM on the other hand had entered the REE capitol and slaughtered a good size of their force, and smashed most of their mining chests. Alas, we couldn't fight our way into the vault, but we had shown that they weren't all powerful, as they believed themselves to be, and that convinced the TCB to fully ally us, and to join our fight against the REE. UMAF Challenge- See Misc/Other Projects, the wiki doesn't take kindly to copy&paste. More to come- Laithes